fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moune Sutou
|rōmaji = Mōne Sutō |weight = 19 tonnes |eyes = Purple |hair = Green |blood type = O |unusual features = None |affiliation = Hydra Head |previous affiliation = Earth Land Army |occupation = Co-Guild Master |previous occupation = Test Pilot Soldier |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Hydra Head |relatives = Unknown |marital status = None |weapons = N/A |magic = Lock-On Scan Accelerate Mode |alias = "Speed King" ( , Supīdo Kingu lit. Thunderous Roaring Light-Speed God) |race = Human/ hybrid |birthday = December 5th |age = 24(physically) 55(biologically) |gender = Female |height = 159 cm}} Moune Sutou ( , Mōne Sutō; Extreme Origin, Tower By All Means) is a high-tech machine-human hybrid of the race, being one of the first of her kind. Originally a loyal soldier for the Earth Land Army and later a hot-shot pilot for their Air Forces, Moune's world was irreversibly changed the day she agreed to be the test pilot for the experimental stealth fighter known as the "Flux" which was designed to move at "speeds beyond light", hoping to gain an advantage over the western continent with their new Magic Vehicle. However, during the test flight, the jet's time-space continuum-contacting matrix malfunctioned, and it crashed into a mountain. Moune herself suffered severe injuries, to the point that the only way to save her life was by having parts of her body replaced with cybernetics - since those whom managed to find her in time were short on parts, parts of the Flux were integrated into her body as she was "rebuilt" so to speak as a cyborg. Later, Moune became one of four co-Guild Masters of the Hydra Head Guild; a powerful Guild established by a small, tight-knit group of mages who wish to express the importance of bonds. Moune herself is known as "Speed King" ( , Supīdo Kingu lit. Thunderous Roaring Light-Speed God) for her amazing agility, as well as her signature spell. Appearance Personality and Traits History In her younger days, Moune's past always remained somewhat of a mystery to those that she became involved with through any different means. During her travels, she met up with three other individuals who all had a story of theirs to share with her, and after realizing the similarities between them, they decided to co-found a new guild, one that would consist of them acting as a single council of Guild Master's, and they named the guild Hydra Head. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: As Moune's main method of combat, it should come as no surprise that she's quite the strong hand-to-hand fighter. Taking upon a boxing (拳闘, Kentō)-style approach to combat – a combat sport where two fighters square off in fisticuffs; her fighting style is referred to as High-Speed Fist (高速拳, Kōsokuken), a style developed over her skill in unarmed combat and complete mastery over her speed – Moune generally fights by throwing her everything into the match, possessing an unrelenting fighting spirit that allows her to prevail more often than not. Moune herself is known to possess a certain ingenuity in regards to how to go about boxing, to such an extent that it could be said that it was set in stone that she could become the lightweight champion of Fiore's boxing circuit when she first decided to take up the sport, and could have even won the world title with or without the teachings handed down to her by those at the gym she used to frequent when she was a teenager. She has a rather unorthodox fighting style in comparison to other, more "traditional" boxers- indeed, Moune's boxing methods integrates all sorts of traits from almost every single "boxing type", though she mainly takes upon the combat method of a swarmer, with a specific focus on an aggressive fighting style which enables her to overwhelm her opponents through constant pressure, closing in on an opponent instantly by bobbing and weaving around countless attacks thrown her way while letting off a vicious flurry of hooks and uppercuts that pack tremendous power. Near-instantly bobbing and weaving around countless attacks thrown her way no matter their origin, Moune uses her incredible speed to dart around the opponent in order to keep them on their toes, while her amazing power can knock them out almost instantaneously. Normally, sustaining the adequate amount of training required to execute the swarming style is nearly impossible through an entire career in the case of many human boxers – however, as half-Machias, Moune's body has been reinforced tenfold as to prevent the gradual degradation of the ability needed to perform the style. This is one of the major reasons why Moune is so powerful – she's fast and hits like an out-of-control dump truck, while nothing ever seems to slow down. Her punches are launched like bullets towards her opponents, racing at her foes with no lead-ins, meaning that they're near impossible to predict. However, a (slight) weakness of Moune's fighting style is that it demands her to get up-close-and-personal with her opponents. Like another robotic cutie who's a damn good hand-to-hand fighter, Moune's unarmed blows carry the entirety of her weight behind them due to the way her body was constructed, granting her strikes a combination of power and speed, resulting in the fusion of her combat skills and her physical fortes coming together in order to produce a force that's almost unmatched in close-range battles. When harnessing her natural ability of absolute dominance over the concept of kinetic energy, Moune has displayed the ability to harness the properties bestowed upon her figure through her godlike movements with an incredible efficiency in any environment imaginable, even when in a cave or while underwater, wielding the might that it grants her for both offensive and defensive measures, striking and reacting in the briefest of moments. What is also known is that she is able to transfer the momentum generated by her movements into kinetic energy through numerous parts of her body, resulting in each and every one of her blows possessing a rather explosive amount of force – this is a major reason why Moune possesses such incredible strength despite her seeming fragility as her attacks and movements impart the kinetic energies that build up with her speed into each point of impact, often releasing shockwaves that radiate across the flat surface accompanied by a small explosion as Moune lands on a solid surface; this also enables Moune to instantaneously blast off and shoot forth like a speeding bullet from a stationary position while casually unleashing a furious flurry of punches that land at speeds beyond mortal comprehension and pulverize anything that they happen to so much as glance into smithereens. *'Zenrin Punch' ( , Zenrin Panchi lit. Front Wheel Pulverizing Fist): *'Kourin Kick' ( , Kōrin Kikku lit. Back Wheel Slicing Kick): *'U-Turn Counter' ( , Yū Tān Kauntā lit. Magical Energy Collection Counterattack – Express Turnabout): U-Turn Counter is a variant of the Counter Sword Magic spell, repurposed to serve the purpose of functioning in conjunction with Moune's high-speed hand-to-hand fighting style – it allows her to counterattack in order to deliver damage to the attacker when she is hit. When performing U-Turn Counter, Moune focuses a large amount of her magical energies into her hands, taking up a rather subtle fighting stance with her entire body relaxed, only showing the slightest hints of resistance towards her opponent – this position allows her to keep on her feet as well as anticipate her opponent's next attack at the same time – while she's in this position, her body begins to gather and condense eternano onto her fists in order to augment her own protective capabilities drastically. By tensing up and focusing, Moune's magical energy shrouds her as a "protective casing" of sorts, causing her to gain an immunity to flinching and taking less knockback from a powerful strike; meaning that she can resist a single hit before all sorts of attacks can affect her as normal, thus interrupting this spell's set-up period. In any case, the moment that the enemy's attack impacts upon what would normally be assumed to be Moune's body, the stillness of her body due to her stance neutralizes both the supernatural and kinetic energy released by the enemy's attack, enabling Moune to effortlessly resist attacks that would more often than not be absolutely devastating, as her magic-shrouded fists completely negates the effects and blow-back of an incoming attack. After about one second or when the opponent foolishly strikes, any attack other than a grab which Moune is struck by will turn her invincible by further hardening the protective casing of magical energy around her body for the duration of her retaliating strike, leaving the enemy open for a follow-up attack. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind her and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the invincibility ceases. Not only does U-Turn Counter allow the user to immediately counterattack, it returns the original the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. The reflection is so swift that it appears as if the user had launched the attack, confounding many an opponent. In any case, Moune's counterattack by itself causes no wounds to appear, but simply reverses the pain associated with the wound that the attack would cause to her onto the opponent – Moune's counterattack always takes the form of her sliding around the opponent as she defends their strike, curving in a similar manner to that of drifting, before she reaches their back – effectively making a U-turn motion. From here, she then launches her attack. Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Lock-On Scan Lock-On Scan ( , Rokku On Sukyan lit. Customized Eye Magic: Automatically Target and Record): Lock-On Scan is an Eye Magic spell which enables Moune to visualize a target reticule upon the opponent, scanning them to learn their strengths, weaknesses, and abilities through the reticule revealing the opponent's weak points – it was installed into her corneas after the accident. In order to perform Lock-On Scan, Moune instantly sends the magical power dwelling inside of her Magic Origin into her eyeballs, causing the energies to interact with the ambient eternano saturated within the atmosphere, activating the spell as her eye colour becomes a burning crimson in texture, shining brilliantly as her pupils appear to change shape into that of a burning fireball in each eye. Her sight blazing magnificently, Moune's perception of depth and stillness are bolstered with the intensification of what she can observe, causing her burning eyes to visualize the weak points of the opponent, which are areas in the body that constantly move as blood circulates and can deal immense damage to the targeted individual if hit- when Lock-On Scan is activated alongside the sensory dilution side-effect of Accelerate Mode, to Moune, it feels as if the passage of time has been slowed to a mere crawl. These points are perceived by Moune as a deep red Magic Seal shaped like reticule that possesses a constantly-burning flame in the center- while this sigil does not physically appear into the mortal plane, only Moune can see it, serving as simple indicators and nothing more. Once Lock-On Scan is unleashed, the information being sent from Moune's eyes to their brain specifically point out the weak points of the target, which she can then strike to deal immense damage; additionally, it can destroy most projectiles- the entire process can be compared to the "iron sight" mode of modern first-person shooter games. The burning reticules are not used up when Moune strikes the opponent with other blows; and the targeting sights do not disappear over time. Additionally, when utilizing Lock-On Scan, Moune's attacks are drastically strengthened, enabling lethally powerful blows. Although it is primarily utilized with her unarmed blows, any weapon will work for the spell, making it an extremely deadly power as she aims her strikes at her enemy far more accurately- it is a given that her strikes will rarely, if ever miss when harnessing the power of Lock-On Scan. Weaker magicians can be cut to pieces with the spell without issue, but in the case of more powerful opponents, Lock-On Scan functions as an advantage enabler. Every time she strikes an opponent's weak spot even with the weakest of blows, the pain that is a result of Moune's fist landing upon the weak spot is magnified tenfold in comparison to a regular punch, and it can quite possibly end up being fatal to her opponent- additionally, repeated strikes at the same weak spot results in the affected weak spot on the enemy's body enlarging as their blood begins to clot until Moune can simply knock them out with a single strike as their entire existence is registered as a "weak point". However, as a weakness for this spell, Lock-On Scan is incapable of being activated for more than three minutes at a time as the information directly sent to Moune's brain can quickly overheat and cause major headaches, meaning that after deactivating the spell, she needs to rest for another ten minutes before activating it again to use it at its full potential. Accelerate Mode Accelerate Mode ( , Akuserarēto Mōdo lit. All-Out Speed Released: Velocities Beyond Velocities, Reactions Beyond Reactions) is a Caster Magic exclusively utilized and developed by Moune Sutou which drastically enhances both the caster's speed and reaction time to unholy levels, far beyond the likes of High Speed, Slowing Magic, Flash Raven, and almost to the level of the speeds displayed by White Dragon Slayer Magic. Accelerate Mode, as described above, is a Caster Magic which serves the purpose of granting the caster a divine speed that's on a pedestal above all other forms of movement. However, what isn't known is that Accelerate Mode was originally a simple magic which involved enhancing Moune's speed – perhaps it was just High Speed, but nobody really knows. Upon being partially converted into a , her entire lower body was mechanized and feet as well as her upper hips were modified extensively due to a large amount of the damage she had sustained being centered around there – as scientists and doctors didn't have much in the way of actually being able to repair her body by that point, they decided to take a large risk and play god; by taking the engines of the top-secret military project that she was piloting during her accident, the prototype fighter plane known as the "Flux" which was designed to move at "speeds beyond light", and installing the engines from the plane into her body to replace her upper hips and feet, these engines resonated with her Magic Origin and the speed-augmenting magic stored within, resulting in the fusion of both and the creation of Accelerate Mode. Because of it's unique origins, Accelerate Mode could be considered not only a hybrid between Holder Magic, a classification of magic which requires the magician using it to utilize a catalyst to bring out its power, and Caster Magic, a classification of magic which allows the magician to bring its power out internally, but also a self- of sorts, which is a fusion between two magics, limited to Moune herself and permanently activated more or less. When engaging Accelerate Mode, the ENHANCE state begins by stimulating the nervous system, enhancing perception to the point where each frame of movement becomes clearly visible to Moune, similar to dissecting and witnessing frames of movements in a fighting game. Because of ENHANCE, Moune consequently perceives time as moving at a slower rate – this is the first catalyst for her to move at speeds that are almost impossible to keep up with; but from here, the second and final step comes into place through the BOOST command, causing the engines installed in her upper thighs to go full-pelt with the fan portion of the engines beginning to whirl around at a rapid pace, sucking up stray eternano within the atmosphere like a vacuum in order to serve as a supernatural fuel. During the charging process, Moune's calves open up and reveal themselves to possess various thruster-like cylinders. Once she is ready to unveil the full power of Accelerate Mode, Moune declares, "Full speed" (驀地, Masshigura) and the rotary speed of the fans of the engines increases to the point that their motions are invisible to the untrained eye – at this point Moune feeds enormous amounts of magical energy to the thrusters, using the energy arced across the solid propellant in order to power the thrusters, resulting in them discharging impossibly fast moving jets that generate thrust by jet propulsion, granting super speed, which, along with her lightning-fast reflexes, allows her to react to threats coming in at velocities unsurpassable to humans and move at speeds far greater than mach speed. When in motion, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating, as the thrusters propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground. This, of course, also grants Moune the ability of flight, being capable of zipping around in the air without any outside assistance at the same speeds she moves at when grounded- she can also use Accelerate Mode to hover in the air in one place for large amounts of time, or to stall her fall. As Moune moves, she leaves leaving a series of afterimages behind her, causing her to appear to be attacking from several places at once. Because every neuron in her system is stimulated through use of this magic, it's not limited to just rapid movement, but also rapid attacks, sometimes to the point where a strike of any nature is made but the movements are impossible to be perceived. While Mach 1 is the base level of Accelerate Mode, moving at three hundred and fourty point three miles per second, which is one thousand, two hundred, and twenty five kilometers per hour – this being the speed of sound, typically Moune moves at seven hundred and sixty-eight miles per hour, a fair bit above that as well as far above regular forms of speed-enhancing moves – not limited to but including Reduced Earth, High Speed, Slowing Magic, and even Teleportation Magic. Accelerate Mode possesses several enhancements which grant Moune the ability to move even faster, these are referred to as "Gear Change", allowing her to adapt to the situation at hand – "Gear Change - First" is the default setting of Accelerate Mode, and in order to activate further levels of speed, she has to unlock them as she accelerates forward. Spells *'Throttle' ( , Surottoru lit. Partial Opening – High-Speed Strike) **'Extend: Full Throttle' ( , Ekusutendo: Furu Surottoru lit. Complete Opening – High-Speed Barrage) *'Dead Heat Force' ( , Deddo Hīto Fōsu lit. Evenly Matched Paired Fighters – Locked in a Grapple): TBA Gear Change Spells *'Gear Change – Second' ( , Gia Chenji – Sekando lit. Second Activation Level: Supersonic Speed and Fighting): TBA *'Gear Change – Third' ( , Gia Chenji – Sādo lit. Third Activation Level: Hypersonic Speed and Fighting): TBA *'Gear Change – Fourth' ( , Gia Chenji – Fōsu lit. Fourth Activation Level: Light-Speed and Fighting): TBA *'Hyper Gear Change – Fifth' ( , Haipā Gia Chenji – Fifusu lit. Fifth Activation Level – Forbidden Move – Greater than Light-Speed and Fighting): TBA Relationships Trivia *Moune's new images are of Lola/Roro from Azure Striker Gunvolt's sequel. The appearance picture is official art, and the profile picture was done by JenEspurr from pixiv. All credit goes to their respective artists Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Female Category:Hydra Head Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Guild Master